Tony (Claimer)
Tony is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead, as well as a character in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Red Machete. He is a member of the Claimers and the right-hand man of Joe. He served as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tony's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead: Red Machete "What We Become" Tony travels away from Terminus with Joe and several other Claimers. They are seen raiding an abandoned campsite and later beat up an older man living in a log cabin in the woods. Back at the campsite, Tony and the other Claimers catch two thieves attempting to steal their supplies. Tony holds down the male thief's hand as Joe chops it off with the red machete. Season 4 "Claimed" Tony, along with other men, arrive at the house that Rick Grimes is staying in. He is first heard downstairs along with his fellow group members apparently either torturing or murdering a man they have been holding captive. Once arriving upstairs and securing the bedroom Rick has been occupying, he gets into a brawl with one of his fellow group members, Len, over Rick's bed and is held in a choke-hold. However before passing out, he catches a glimpse of Rick under the bed and tries in between gasps to inform Len but he does not listen and Tony then passes out. "Alone" Tony is first seen with his group gathering around Daryl Dixon, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of a road. After Daryl punches Joe and points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe, Tony and the other group members point their guns at Daryl. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, Tony and the other group members lower their guns too. "Us" Tony is first seen sleeping on the ground in the forest, as a walker approaches, he wakes up and watches Harley kill it. He along with the rest of the group walks along the tracks, as a walker roams up to he distracts the walker and pushes it to Dan, Billy then stabs it in the head. As they walk along the tracks, Joe tells them to take shelter in the car shed, he aims his gun and clears out the shed. As the group are checking the place out he claims one of the cars. The next morning he watches as Len confronts Daryl and Len is deemed a liar, he is seen sitting in the car he claimed, eating food. He gathers around Joe, Len and Daryl with the rest of the group. He along with Harley, Billy and Dan are ordered by Joe to beat up and kill Len. Tony starts kicking Len as he is on the ground, they later shoot a arrow into Len's head killing him. He leaves the shed and walks along the tracks, as he finds a strawberry plant he is about to claim it but is too late as Daryl claims it before him. As they find a Terminus sign, Joe says that they have been tracking down a man who killed Lou and that Tony was the only one who saw his face. "A" Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne, and Carl while they camp close to Terminus. Tony is seen holding Michonne at gunpoint with his .44 Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver. As Rick and Joe fight, Michonne attempts to grab or deflect Tony's revolver but fails. After Rick bites Joe's neck, Tony (along with everyone else) is shocked and turns to Rick. Tony lowers his guard and this allows Michonne to take the opportunity to grab Tony's hand, forcing it back towards his head and firing his revolver, shooting him in the head and killing him. Death ;Killed By *Michonne While distracted after Rick kills Joe, Michonne grabs Tony's hand, forces it back towards his head and fires his revolver, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tony has killed: *Len (Alongside his fellow Claimers) *1 unnamed man (Alongside his fellow Claimers) *1 unnamed thief (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Claimed" *"Alone" (No Lines) *"Us" *"A" The Walking Dead: Red Machete *"What We Become" (No Lines) Trivia *Tony, aside from Joe, is the only Claimer seen in the TV Series to make an appearance in The Walking Dead: Red Machete webisodes. |-|TV Series= |-|Webisodes= ru:Тони (мародёр) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Bandits Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Webisode Characters